Face Behind the Mask: The Rewrite
by Halloween265
Summary: A rewrite of one of my older stories. Kagome is the new girl at Crescent Falls High. But what happens when the school doesn't turn out the way she hoped?


**The New Girl**

'The sun seems sad today.' Kagome thought, looking out the window from where she sat on the passenger side. It was sixty-five degrees in Crescent Falls, the sky was blue with a taint of orange where the sun was rising. Perfect yet, not perfect.

"Kagome are you listening to me?!" A voice shouted, impatient.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" Kagome looked apologetically at her mother.

Her mother sighed, "I said do you have all your books for your classes?" She asked.

"For the thousandth time today mom, yes." Kagome answered. 'She's been asking me that all morning!'

Moving to this new city was a big change for Kagome, her hometown was smaller, much smaller. The second her mother explained to Kagura that they were moving, she was all in for it. But her friends weren't. Saying bye wasn't easy for either of them but they would learn to cope with it.

From what she has seen so far of Crescent Falls, it was always sunny. Clouds would barely swoop over the enormous city and when it did, it would constantly rain for days. And unlike her hometown, Crescent Falls was at least eight times its size.

'This place is huge! Wonder what kind of place mom got us.' She hoped they wouldn't get stuck living in the squished apartments that she's seen around.

Although the city itself was great, she wished she could say the same about the living conditions. From what Kagome saw a few miles back, people dressed in dirty clothes were lined up against what seemed like an abandoned building and noticed how small the space was in between the houses and apartments.

Kagome and her mother and her brother were driving in what they call the family van to their new home. Her grandpa had bought the place for them so that they could be near her mother's new job.

"Your grandpa and I have been debating on whether or not to get you a car." Her mother announced, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts.

"You don't need to you know. Besides, I don't get my liscense until I turn sixteen next year."

"And that," She reached over and gently pinched Kagome on the nose, "Is not for a few months, right?"

"Mom! I'm not five anymore!" She gave a half-hearted glare towards her mom. 'I hate it when she does that.'

The van had slowly pulled up to the front of the school, and Kagome grabbed her bag and phone.

"Okay here we are. I'll pick you up after school." Her mother said proudly.

"I'll take the bus. You do realize how far the apartment is?"

"Good point. Alright, just be safe please."

"Got it. See you tonight I guess." Kagome said as she quickly gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before exiting the car.

'Okay Kagome, you can do this! Be strong! Be-,'

"Be safe love!" Her mother shouted out the window as she drove away.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked across the courtyard to the entrance of the school. Opening the door, she calmly walked to the office and handed in her note. Once that was finished, she turned to leave but almost walked into someone.

"Hello welcome to Crescent Falls High. I'm your guide person so just keep close behind me and don't think about wandering here alone if you want to get jumped." A girl said in a bored tone, examining her delicate nails. Her blonde hair was loosely braided and hung over her shoulder. She would've looked very pretty if not for the amount of make-up she had put on.

"Don't do that! I could've hit you! Or seriously injure!" Kagome quietly yelled at her guide.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever let's just get this over with. I want to eat breakfast before class starts." The girl turned around and started to walk with Kagome closely behind.

"So uh, what's your name?"

"Why do you need to know? We won't talk after this."

And that was that.

'Never having a conversation with her again.' She thought.

Seeing as they had a long way to go, she took this time to look around the school. She wished she hadn't. The school was in bad shape. Graffiti had littered the walls, and though the staff had tried to cover it up with their corny posters and paint, they were still there. A few lockers were dented, broken, or had missing hinges.

'Boy, some school.'

Looking back at her guide she realized the other girl was talking the entire time, explaining where the cafeteria, library, and student shop was. She really needed to pay attention.

"The tour is over. I'm going to get something to eat." The girl said before disappearing into the oncoming crowd, leaving Kagome by herself.

Looking down at her schedule she set out to find her first hour class.

But because the campus was huge, it took her ten minutes to find it.

"F233...F234...F235...Here it is! F237." She silently cheered before opening the classroom door.

The teacher hadn't noticed her arrival and continued to go through with his lecture.

"In truth, there is no real actual color. It is something that is process in our minds."

Kagome politely cleared her throat, not wanting to stand there like an idiot any longer.

The attention of the entire classroom including the teacher had turned towards her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You are?"

Kagome walked over to the teacher, handing him the schedule.

"Alright, come on in. Class we have a new student here with us. Please welcome Kagome Higurashi."

**TBC**

Alright, so you're probably wondering why I'm re-writing one of my old-ish stories. Well, I was bored, and decided to read them. I know I shouldn't have been bothered seeing as I wrote this when I was younger, but it just bothered me more than it should. So I wanted to try and make this better. If you ever decide to read the original you will see the difference in writing. Kinda.

Til next time.


End file.
